Supernatural Imagines and One shots
by amandaholmes
Summary: I will be posting some imagines and one shots about the characters in Supernatural.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams - DeanOC

The lights flickered on in the library which made Dean jump slightly but he relaxed when he saw it was [y/n] leaning against the door frame. He gave her a small smile before taking a sip of whiskey, and going back to reading the lore book he had in front of him.

"You know It's kind of weird that you sit here in the dark," She said.

"I have a lamp," He said pointing to it, "Besides its kind of creepy that you're just standing there watching me."

"Well what can I say? You're too sexy for me to look away."

The comment made Dean laugh softly to himself, and he just pinched the bridge of his nose gently to get himself to wake up. He loved when she made those comments because it always put a smile on his face. However he knew what she was up to, and like always he was going to push her away. He was only doing what he knew best, and that was being alone.

"I'm not worth it," He finally whispered. "Besides I'm fine [y/n], I don't always need cheering up but I appreciate the thought."

The words sound mechanical and cold because at this point it was just a routine. Same script different person.

"Why do you always do this," He heard her walking towards him, and soon felt her arms wrap around his neck as he continued to look down at his book. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not alone, and stop acting like you are, and you're not okay. You're sitting in the dark drinking by yourself, and we both know you're not reading this book."

He watched her close the book and pushes the book away from them. He took a deep breath before saying, "You know why I do this. I don't know why you keep asking when you know damn well what the answer is."

"I know you're afraid, I know you're used to walking through life by yourself. Yeah you had people but they always left, and even when they're around it always ends with you taking care of them. You had to take care of your brother, your dad, Castiel, and me with barely any help besides Bobby." He held back his emotions and lifted up his hand to grab one of hers gently. He kissed her hand that just a few days ago had a blade going through it. He saved her life that night, and many nights before then, and they both knew he will still do so no matter how much he pushed her away.

He felt her relaxing against him but he soon got up quickly from the chair which forced her to step back a few feet. He turned to look at her and saw the tears threatening to fall. Dean felt his heart breaking as he pulled her quickly into his arms and held her close to him. He kissed her temple gently when she finally wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset." He whispered. "It's just I've gotten so used to going through all of this on my own that I honestly don't know how to let someone help or just be by myself. Hell I haven't even gotten to that point with my own brother, But [y/n] I'm going to try too. Just please be patient with me okay? I'll get to that point eventually."

"Does that mean you'll finally let me in?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Will you finally say out loud how you feel about?"

"You know how I feel about you. I thought I was making it pretty obvious right now," he said while pulling her closer to him.

"I want to hear you say it."

He groaned and rolled his eyes which earned him a playful smack on the arm. "Please, I think saying out loud will be helpful for you."

He smiled at how she was practically pouting and finally took a breath and sighed. "You mean everything to me. Normally I would run by now out of fear, but the fear of being away from you hurts more. [y/n] I love you, and I always will," He placed his hands gently on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Was that what you wanted," He whispered against her lips. He laughed when he watched her smile widely and nods her head quickly. He could already see her blushing from what he said.

"One more thing, can we cuddle tonight?"

He raised his eyebrow at her question, and playfully pulled away from her. "Alright see now you're just asking too much," He said jokingly and he could not help but laugh at how quickly she began to pout again.

"Alright munchkin come on," He bend down and quickly threw her over the shoulder which made her laugh, and try to fight to get down. He gently tossed her onto the bed, and started to get ready for bed. He slept in his underwear like always, and he could see out of the corner of his eye [y/n] drooling at him.  
"Sweetheart you have a little something," He said pointing to the side of his mouth and she quickly touched the side of her lip in fear, but realized that he was only messing with her. She threw a pillow at him which he caught in the air and set it back where it was.

He crawled into the bed and laid down on his back. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest, and soon her body was wrapped around his. He turned off the lights, and cuddled up closer to her.

"Good night, beautiful. I love you so much," He whispered, but all he got was the gentle sounds of her snoring. He smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Home, sweet home - DeanOC SamOC

I am so sorry for taking forever to post this! I really hope you like it and if you don't I'll totally write you another one. Here it is: :D You laid there for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of his arms being wrapped snug around you. A small sigh escapes your lips as you slowly wake up inside your guy's room. The bed is bigger then what he had before, and the room is a bit more decorative now that you lived there. It definitely felt like home and you knew it was something Dean has always wanted.

You can hear him still snoring softly in your ear, and you turn slowly to lie on your back which wasn't as comfortable as you thought it would be. You're soft grunt made him jolt awake and you could tell he was definitely worried.

"You okay? What's wrong?" He asked as his hand immediately went to your stomach to make sure it wasn't just the baby moving around too much. You laughed and shook your head before giving him a softly kiss.  
"No I'm fine. I just moved Dean. I'm carrying a lot more weight now. It's not as easy for me to move anymore," You joked, which only made him smile, and close his eyes for a few seconds more.

"Oh come on you are perfect." He whispered before giving you a good morning kiss and kissing your stomach gently. "You sure you're okay?"  
The fear in his voice was still there and you quickly pulled him into your arms to give him a reassuring hug, "Dean I promise I'm fine. You know if there was something wrong you would be the first person to find out."  
"Yeah I know," He said while slowly getting up. You watched him crawl out of bed in nothing but his boxers, and slightly pouted when he put on a plain white shirt and sweatpants. You started to get up too but he stopped you from moving any further. "No you stay in bed. I'll make breakfast and bring it to you."

You roll your eyes as you watch him leave the room. If it was up to him he'd make you stay in bed until your son was ready to be born, and according to Dean that was something that could take awhile according to his family history. His son was going to wait to make the right "entrance."

The thought made you laugh, and soon Dean was back in the room with a glass of water for you. "Here you go sweetie."

"I can't wait to be able to drink coffee again," You pouted but soon his lips were on yours again.

"Coffee gives you heartburn, and you know that. Besides you only have a month and half left," He whispered softly. He tried to get up but he quickly falling back on the bed after you pulled him back down.

"Babe I have to make breakfast." He said between kisses but he wasn't making much of an effort on getting up just yet.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered softly. "You know I never thought I'd see the day we'd actually be raising a family."

"Everything will be perfect, Dean. I know you're worried about what will happen, but we will keep him safe," You whispered.

He pulled up your shirt slowly to reveal your stomach and he kissed it softly, "I promise nothing will happen to you. You have an amazing mother who loves you so much, and can't wait to see you. An uncle who is larger than life, and he's a bit hard headed but he's an amazing man. An angel who will always watch over you and you know always have me to look after you too. I'll keep you safe John I promise."

The small speech to your growing son brought a small tear to your eye but Dean was already out of the bed before you could make a comment, "Alright time to eat."

"I really hope you don't get your father's appetite," You whispered to your stomach. You soon got up from the bed slowly and walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Dean busy making breakfast. At the table sat Amanda who was just a few months along now. She's been dating Sam almost as long as you and just found out that they were expecting a baby girl during the fall.

Castiel was at the kitchen table to and was looking at a news paper set in front of him. You leaned down to wrap your arms around him and leaned your head on his shoulder, "Good Morning Cas. What are you concentrating so hard on?" "I don't understand who Hugh Hefner is. Dean says he's someone I should look into but I'm not sure why I would have any interest in playboy bunnies. Are they really that different then regular bunnies?" He said seriously.

Dean was now laughing loudly near the stove which earned him a glare from the girls. You quickly scrolled down the article and pointed out what he was famous for, and patted his shoulder. The angel soon turned red and pushed the paper away from him quickly, "I thought we weren't suppose to talk about it."

"We're not talking about it." Dean said still unable to stop himself from laughing. Amanda quickly pulled out the comics section and handed it over to Castiel. "Why don't you just read this Cas? They even have you're favorite Garfield on here."

The sight of the hungry cat made the angel smile, and his face started to slowly go back to its normal color. "Of course you like the one about the cat who eats a lot. No wonder you like Dean so much."

"I heard that." You heard the grumpy comment from your boyfriend which made everyone else in the kitchen laugh.

"I know you did. We are in the same room," You commented while leaning over Dean to grab a piece of bacon from the plate. Dean gave you a playful glare before kissing your cheek which made Sam groan.  
"Can you two stop so we can eat?"

"Calm down the food is done," Dean said while placing all the food on the table. Castiel didn't eat but he always sat down with you guys for every meal just to enjoy the feeling of being around everyone during this time. He enjoyed the feeling of being around family which was something neither of the boys was used too until now.


	3. Stay in School - DeanOC

"Why can't I go?! You got to drop out of school!" You yelled while Dean continued to pack the impala.

"You're not going because you only have a week left of school and you'll be done," Dean said obviously annoyed with you bring up this subject again. You two were already fighting for an hour last night about it, and it got to the point where Bobby had to make you two go to your rooms. You both were still 18 so you two were still treated like kids sometimes.

"It still it isn't fair! You guys need me on this one. Besides Sammy gets to go!" You stomped your foot on the ground trying to get his attention again.

"Sammy isn't about to finish his 12th and almost final year of school either," He slammed the trunk closed, and turned to look at you. He placed his hands on either side of your face to make you look into his eyes. "_ I need you here okay? I want you to be safe, and I need you to graduate. Just because I didn't doesn't mean you shouldn't, alright?"

You finally sighed softly, but you were still obviously upset about it."Hey don't pout. I promise I'll pick you up on your last day of school."

"Alright, just make sure you come back," You said giving him a big hug.

Dean held you tight until he heard his father calling for him, "Dean Come on we're going to be late!"

Dean kissed your cheek before getting into the car with his father and brother and heading off to their next case.

"Don't worry dean will come back," Bobby said patting your should softly.

You tried to stay positive but you were too stressed out to think straight. Dean meant everything to you and was the only friend you have besides Sammy. The thought of him not coming back and the stress of exams were becoming too much for you to handle. You haven't heard from Dean this whole week and you were beginning to think that maybe he won't come back after all, and not just because he might not make it, but maybe he did not want to come back.

The night before your last exam you were in your PJs hiding amongst the junk cars crying to yourself. Your body tensed when you heard a sound come closer to you. You slowly grabbed your hunting knife but before you could move something grabbed a hold of your wrist making it impossible for you to move. You quickly looked up to see Bobby standing there with a small grin on his face.

"I've been training for five years you're still not that great at it. You sure you've been paying attention?"He asked.

"Sorry I'm just distracted," You whispered softly.

"I'm only messing with you kid," He said while sitting down beside you. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared I'm going to fail, and I'm worried about Dean. I haven't heard from him all week. I know he's busy and I know it's hard for them to call sometimes but I figured I would at least get one call saying he was okay."

"I know you're worried but I came out here to tell you that I just got off the phone with him. John is a little hurt and sleeping, and Sammy wasn't harmed of course. Dean is driving back now as we speak so I figured you would want to know. Also, I was hoping that before you go to bed can you changed the sheets in the rooms?"

Before Bobby could get up to go back into the house you hugged him tightly. You soon jumped up and ran into the house to change the sheets with a huge smile on your face.

The next day you arrived early to school to make sure you had enough time to study for your last exams. You were at your locker grabbing your last book of the day when you felt a small tap on your shoulder. When you turned around you groaned when you saw it was just Alex. He was in your math class and has been bothering you for the past few months about going on a date. His persistent flirting was really beginning to get on your nerves.

"You look beautiful today, but then again you look beautiful every day."

"Seriously Alex? That was a big cheesy, but Thank you for the compliment anyway."

"Want me to help you carry those for you?" He asked obviously not fazed by your comment

"No that's okay I got it," you walked away quickly hoping he'll leave you alone, and he did until the end of the day. The final bell range which meant all the seniors was finally done. Everyone practically ran out of the school, and you weren't very far behind. You were just outside the doors when you heard someone call your name. Dean was standing by the Impala, but you couldn't bring yourself to ignore Alex so you turned around to look at him.

"Hey _! How were exams?"

"They were great, um but I have to go." You said turning to see Dean now pushing himself from the car and glaring at Alex.

"Wait before you go and I'm not sure when we'll see each other again so I was hoping we could go on a date. Or maybe just hang out?"

"I'm sorry," you said but before you could say anything you felt a protective arm wrap tightly around your waist. "She already has a boyfriend so why don't you move along."

"Who the hell are you? Do you even go here?" Alex asked giving Dean a nasty look.

"No I don't. I dropped out to actually make something of myself, and I promise you'll never see _ again so you can get that whole idea of going out with her out of your head. So if you don't mind please stop bothering her and take a hint. She's obviously not interested."

"_ this guy can't be serious. You're seriously dating this loser? I mean look at him," Alex said pointing at the way Dean was dressed. His jeans were slightly torn and his leather jacket was even torn too. You realized immediately that he had to of just gotten back and he didn't even bother to clean up before he came to get you.

"Yes I am dating him and he isn't a loser. If you think this looks bad you should see what the other guy looks like," you said and Dean dropped his arm and stepped closer to Alex so that now they were nose to nose.

"Want to find out Alex? I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson anyway," Dean was pushing up his sleeves when Alex finally stumbled back.

"I'm sorry I won't talk to you dude," Alex mumbled and almost fell down the steps trying to get away from Dean.

You gave Dean a smile and poked his side jokingly. "Aww you defended me."

"Well isn't that what boyfriends do?" He asked giving you a small wink before taking your hand and leading you towards the Impala. "Now come on. You're now free from the school system, and I think it's time we celebrated."

You smiled widely when you immediately hoped into the Impala and drove towards who knows where. You obviously didn't mind because now you could spend as much time with Dean as you wanted, and now no one could keep you two apart.


End file.
